Grayscale
by misorai
Summary: Untuk Lumutness—Ibaratnya, warna abu-abu berada di antara dua warna yang saling bertolak belakang, hitam dan putih. Warna abu-abu tidak merepresentasikan hitam, tidak pula merepresentasikan putih, namun ketiganya ada dalam skala yang sama. / Kaizo-centric. Rated M for minor violence.


BoBoiBoy series diciptakan oleh **Animonsta studios**.

Warning: Dark fic….kinda…..but not really. lack and lack and lack of dialogs I'm sorry. Rated m untuk sedikit kekerasan—enggak sampe tahap _gore_ kok tenang aja, sedikit banget juga. Kalo enggak nyaman dengan hal itu, yah, keputusan ada di tangan kalian.

 **Grayscale**  
by _misorai_

* * *

"Serahkan jam kuasamu."

Entah sudah berapa kali suara Kaizo menggemakan kalimat tersebut.

"T-Tidak akan!"

Suara mencicit karena ketakutan melihat sang Pemberontak Legenda pun tidak kalah banyaknya.

Sekali lagi, Kaizo mengeluarkan pedang tenaganya yang berkilat berbahaya.

.

.

Kedua tangan Kaizo yang tertutupi sarung tangan ungu menggenggam dua benda dengan erat.

Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah jam berwarna biru muda—jam yang didapatkan dari sfera kuasa.

Sedangkan tangan kanannya menjerit kesakitan, mencengkeram gagang pedangnya yang masih diberikan tenaga pedang.

"Lahap." Lahap yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kaizo menyentakkan kepalanya. suaranya yang dingin membuat udara di sekitar Lahap semakin membeku. "kita kembali ke kapal sekarang."

Bersamaan dengan sinar merah, Lahap dibawa kembali ke kapal. Sebelum sinar yang sama menyelimuti Kaizo, Kaizo menghapuskan sisa tenaga yang membentuk pedangnya. Tidak sampai satu detik kemudian cahaya yang membentuk pedangnya menghilang—

—bersamaan dengan cairan kemerahan yang awalnya terpampang pada pedangnya.

Kaizo mengabaikannya, dan mengembalikan gagang pedangnya ke tempat asalnya.

(Atau setidaknya, _berusaha_ mengabaikannya).

Tepat ketika sinar merah menyelimuti tubuhnya yang tegap, Kaizo menyadari bahu kirinya terasa nyeri. Tangan dominannya yang sedang bebas secara otomatis menyentuh bahunya, hanya untuk mendapatkan bahwa punggung dan lututnya pun mendapat luka. Ketika Kaizo merasakan cairan hangat di bahunya, Kaizo mendecak kesal, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang berteleportasi ke dalam kapalnya.

Kaizo meninggalkan ruang kendali dengan gerutuan "Belum cukup, belum cukup!" yang tidak berhenti.

.

.

Kaizo selalu percaya kepada pasukannya.

Ia percaya pada Lahap. Ia percaya pada kemampuan bertarung Lahap, ia percaya pada keahlian Lahap dalam mengemudikan kapal angkasa, dan ia percaya Lahap mampu bekerja sendiri seandainya Kaizo terpaksa pergi meninggalkan lahap sendiri.

Kaizo juga percaya pada Pang. Ia percaya Pang mampu mengumpulkan informasi dengan akurat. Kaizo percaya Pang akan menyelesaikan misinya sebaik mungkin—terkait akhirnya berhasil atau tidak urusan lain, dan ia percaya Pang akan membersihkan kapal sebaik mungkin.

Jika ada satu hal yang Kaizo tidak percayai dari Lahap dan Pang, itu adalah Kaizo _tidak bisa_ memercayai bahwa keduanya ikhlas dan rela menjadi bawahan Kaizo.

.

.

Kaizo bukan orang yang tidak percaya diri. Tidak. Dia _sangat_ percaya diri. Pengalaman yang memaksanya menjadi pribadi yang percaya diri dan berani berisiko. Kenyataan bahwa Kaizo kesulitan untuk memercayai keloyalan kedua bawahannya bukan berdasarkan intensitas percaya diri, oh tidak, sangat jauh dari itu.

Faktanya, Lahap bisa dibilang akan loyal kepada siapa pun yang dia anggap patut untuk dipercayai. Dan Pang—Kaizo harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berjengit—adalah anak polos yang pernah mengkhianati dirinya sebelumnya, namun sangat bahagia ketika dibolehkan untuk kembali ke pasukan. Sedangkan Kaizo, boleh dibilang, menghalalkan kekerasan untuk tujuannya.

Berdasarkan logika, apakah mungkin Lahap akan setia pada Kaizo? _Pang_?

Bukannya Kaizo berharap keduanya suatu saat nanti akan membalikkan punggung mereka. Tidak pula ia ingin memikirkannya.

Kaizo hanya berpikir, pekerjaannya penuh risiko. Musuhnya tidak sedikit. Kaizo menggunakan kekerasan bukan karena suka—meskipun bertarung memang menyenangkan hatinya—tetapi karena kebutuhan.

Dan konsekuensinya bisa berupa apa saja.

Ibaratnya, warna abu-abu berada di antara dua warna yang saling bertolak belakang, hitam dan putih. Warna abu-abu tidak merepresentasikan hitam, tidak pula merepresentasikan putih, namun ketiganya ada dalam skala yang sama. _Grayscale_.

Kaizo berada dalam skala abu-abu.

Jika suku baik diibaratkan dengan warna putih dan suku baik diibaratkan dengan warna hitam, Kaizo yang berada dalam warna abu-abu sama sekali tidak merepresentasikan warna hitam maupun warna putih.

Artinya:

Musuh Kaizo dari suku jahat tidak terhitung, dan …

… musuhnya dari suku baik pun tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

.

.

Konsekuensi apa yang mungkin menimpa Kaizo? Kaizo sempat bertanya kepada bayangannya di air gelasnya.

Pada detik Kaizo memutuskan untuk bermain dengan kekerasan, Kaizo menguatkan hatinya untuk menerima segala konsekuensi alam yang akan diterimanya.

Kaizo dan Pang adalah adik kakak—tidak mengherankan, melihat kemiripan netra dan rambut dari keduanya. Kaizo pun mendapat konsekuensi dari adiknya sendiri—dikhianati, diragukan, bahkan mungkin dibenci. Kaizo tidak tahu dan tidak yakin ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan si kecil Pang padanya.

Kalau boleh Kaizo berkata kejam, kalau boleh mengatakan apapun tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain, kalau boleh mengungkapkan apa yang sejujurnya apa yang ada di dalam hati, Kaizo tidak memandang Pang lebih dari seorang prajurit di pasukannya.

Kemudian Kaizo teringat. Dia _memang_ boleh.

(Namun bukan berarti dia ingin.)

.

.

Dengan satu hunusan di perut bagian atas, seorang pengguna jam kuasa amatiran terjatuh terguling-guling.

Kaizo tidak suka membunuh orang.

Namun jika memang pengguna jam kuasanya tidak layak dan keras kepala, Kaizo tidak memiliki cara lain.

Karena misinya _tidak boleh_ gagal. Meskipun jeritan kecil hati nuraninya menghalang.

.

.

Kaizo mendapat luka lagi, kali ini di lengan kirinya. Sayatan dari pertengahan lengan atas sampai batas siku. Untungnya tidak terlalu dalam, namun masih mengeluarkan darah. Dan harus segera diobati jika tidak ingin infeksi. "Kembali ke kapal!" perintah Kaizo, lebih panik daripada biasanya.

Tidak pernah dalam seumur hidupnya Kaizo kesal dengan jangka waktu penaikan ke kapal angkasa oleh sinar merah yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu lama.

Setelah kakinya merasakan besi kapal yang keras, Kaizo segera melarikan diri ke ruangan pengobatan. Tanpa menunggu Lahap, Kaizo membuka jaketnya dan melemparnya dengan asal. Tangan kanannya yang baik-baik saja segera ia bersihkan dan menyambar handuk yang tersedia dan menekan bagian yang terluka hingga darahnya berhenti mengalir. Meskipun panik, Kaizo berusaha untuk berhati-hati membersihkan darah di sekeliling luka. Kaizo mengutuk siapa pun yang memiliki kapal angkasa yang tidak memiliki **cermin** pada ruang pengobatan.

(Kaizo mengutuki dirinya sendiri.)

Setelah memberi obat antiseptik pada sayatan yang lebih besar dari yang awal diduganya, Kaizo dapat merasakan kapal angkasanya kembali bergerak. Dalam hati, Kaizo berniat memarahi Lahap karena lepas landas tanpa memberi tahu terlebih dahulu.

Meskipun sempat kesulitan untuk melilitkan perbannya, Kaizo berhasil menyelesaikan pengobatannya sebelum kapal terbang terlalu jauh. Kaizo mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di lantai, mengeluarkan jam kuasa curiannya dari salah satu saku jaketnya untuk disimpan, dan keluar dari ruangan tanpa repot-repot menggunakan jaketnya.

.

.

Kaizo harus mengatakan ia puas membentak Lahap. Kaizo bertanya pada akhirnya, "Jadi apa alasanmu mengendalikan kapal ini tanpa pemberitahuan?"

Jawaban Lahap bukan jawaban yang diperkirakan Kaizo.

"Uh, kurasa kita hampir kehabisan perban, jadi aku hendak pergi ke tempat Bago Go untuk membeli tambahan."

Setelahnya terjadi perdebatan diantara keduanya yang berlangsung tidak terlalu panjang (karena: pertama, Lahap tidak sanggup berargumen dengan kaptennya; dan kedua Lahap tidak bisa menolak karena dia merasa bersalah menjalankan kapal tanpa laporan terlebih dahulu) mengenai latihan tempur rutinan Kaizo yang seharusnya sudah dimulai. Lahap sempat tidak setuju karena ia melihat luka kaptennya, namun terdiamkan oleh tatapan Kaizo.

Kaizo sengaja menggunakan cadangan jaketnya—karena jaketnya yang barusan robek di bagian tangannya yang terluka—ketika medan latihan tempur kapal angkasanya diaktifkan.

Ada satu fitur yang sangat Kaizo sukai dari medan latihan tempur, yaitu mode simulasi. Di mode itu, Kaizo memiliki lawan tanding, jadi setidaknya Kaizo tidak perlu berimajinasi dengan gerakan lawannya.

Ketika tangan kanannya menyentuh gagang pedang, barulah Kaizo menyadari, matanya memandang ke depan, memaksakan diri untuk tidak terbelalak.

Darah masih menempel pada ujung gagang pedang.

.

.

Kaizo adalah sang Pemberontak Legenda. Namanya disebut, maka banyak alien menggigil ketakutan. Presensinya terlihat, tentu saja banyak alien kabur menjerit.

Sang Pemberontak Legenda tidak boleh menggigil merasakan cairan merah di senjatanya maupun di sekitar tubuhnya.

.

.

Ketika pedang tenaga sudah terbentuk, gerakannya terhenti. Tangan kanannya yang memegang senjata kesayangan Kaizo terkulai ke bawah. Kaizo tahu Lahap melihatnya dari dalam kapal, barangkali bertanya-tanya kenapa kaptennya yang terkenal berhati dingin belum juga mengaktifkan mode simulasi.

Kakinya menuntun badan tegapnya untuk berdiri di tengah sayap besi. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Lahap yang berdiri dengan muka heran—sesuai dugaannya. Kaizo tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya beredar, mengelilingi angkasa yang hitam kelam.

Selama ini Kaizo selalu memposisikan dirinya sebagai warna abu—warna yang tidak hitam, namun juga tidak putih. Langit yang gelap gulita sudah menjadi teman sehari-hari Kaizo selama ia melatih kemampuan bertarungnya.

Namun untuk sesaat, Kaizo merasa dirinya menilai dirinya terlalu tinggi. Benarkan ia abu-abu?

Bagaimana kalau hatinya hitam, sehitam pemandangan yang tengah dicerna netranya?

Bagaimana pun, Kaizo adalah pemberontak.

Hati yang kelam wajar di miliki seorang pemberontak.

Lalu matanya menemukan satu—cahaya bintang yang mungkin jauhnya ratusan ribu cahaya. Kaizo mengedipkan matanya, hanya untuk mengetahui di detik ia membuka matanya, jutaan kelap-kelip bintang menghiasi angkasa yang terlihat suram dengan kegelapannya.

Kalau hatinya memang sehitam pemandangan ini, mungkinkah ia juga memiliki cahaya yang putih benderang?

Kaizo merasakan keinginannya untuk latihan menghilang.

Bisakah ia melepas titel 'Pemberontak Legenda' untuk sementara, agar ia bisa menikmati pemandangan luar biasa ini dengan hati yang hidup dan hangat?

.

.

(Bolehkah ia melepas titel Pemberontak Legenda yang memberinya beban dan kelelahan?)

.

.

Kaizo sudah bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Meskipun ia dibenci semua orang, meskipun ia sendirian, meskipun sudah tidak ada yang ingin membantunya…

…meskipun harus mengeraskan hatinya seutuhnya…

…meskipun tangannya harus tetap terkotori oleh tanah dan darah…

…meskipun ia tidak bisa bebas dari kutukan nama Sang Pemberontak Legenda…

…dia akan menjaga agar kekuatan-kekuatan dari sfera kuasa tidak jatuh pada mereka yang berniat jahat.

Sampai Kaizo menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

.

.

 **Fin...?**

* * *

 _*malu* *kabur* *nangis*_

Notes1: saya mau buat karakter Kaizo abu-abu seabu-abunya karakter abu abu, maafkan saya. Itu salah satu alasan saya memutuskan fic ini rate m. Dan lagi, menurut guidelines, rate m itu "Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with non-explicit suggestive adult themes, _**references to some violence**_ , or coarse language." emang gak sadis, sih, tapi masih masuk ke "reference to some violence" ya gak?

Notes2: maaf ficnya gak bagus *nutup muka*

Notes3: terima kasih karena sudah membaca sampai akhir. jika berkenan, saya ingin tahu komentar/saran/kritik/apapun para pembaca :)

Notes4: Terima kasih kepada **Lumutness** yang mengizinkan gambarannya menjadi inspirasi dan cover fanfic ini dan **scarletwound** yang sabar banget aku curhatin fanfic ini tiap hari dan jadi … semacam betareader mendadak /? *peloek ketjoep kalian berdua* dan **AT** yang udah maksa-maksa mau jadi betareader tapi malah menghilang pas aku mau nanya *tetep peloek ketjoep*


End file.
